Ellie The Werewolf
by ScootaIoo
Summary: First Story I've ever written! Tell me what you think:)


Hello guys! This is my first story I used a made up character, she is a pre-war character making her over 1000 year old :)

Hopefully you enjoy my first chapter!

It was a night of early fall, cool breeze was felt throughout the land of Ooo.

Deep inside the Candy Kingdom, something deep underneath the castle started to shake and tore through, not even Princess Bubblegum and her loyal subjects knew what was happening, as in a deep sleep. As it from the middle of the earth a dark shadow ripped though letting out a low growl. It was in Princess Bubblegum's laboratory, The shadow started sniffing the entire room, then picked up a scent, a very familiar scent, with a snarl it said "found you..."

Running, following the scent, the shadow muttering "think you can just lock me up and think you're safe"  
as it made it's way up the Princess' room busting through her heavy wooden doors, letting out a terrifying roar. That woke up the entire Candy Kingdom! Roar so loud it went outside the Candy Kingdom. It even reached a certain blonde boy's home which he was outside talking to floating vampire. They heard the roar and looked at eachother both saying "princess!" And took off to save her.

"A WEREWOLF" sceamed the princess. Her gruads running along side peppermint butler to aid her.  
The werewolf looked back and smacked the group running toward it, knocking them in to the ground and knocking them out. The werewolf turning to the princess giving her a fierce look, the princess unable to move looked at the creature's eyes dark red eyes.  
After a couple of seconds the monster suddenly looking confused, breathed out "Who are you?!"

Princess still unable to move said "I am Princess Bubblegum, of the Candy Kingdom!"The werewolf ran up to the princess grabbing hold her in it's claws, princess sceaming. "You must be his daughter" said the werewolf with princess sceaming "My father died a long time ago!" The werewolf was surprised, placing the princess close to it's furry chest, "I'm so sorry" it said while slowly putting the princess back down on the floor. 'My issue is your father" said the creature. Princess Bubblegum looking confused and asked "you knew my father?" Immediaty the monster kneed before the princess and "My name is Ellie Marston". The werewolf looked up at the princess giving her a smile sharp white teeth were revealed. The Princess being so kind-hearted reached for Ellie making her stand. She stood around 7 ft tall!

The princess find herself looking up at Ellie said "why are you looking for my father?" Ellie looking down told her "Your father locked me in a coffin underneath your kingdom." "I'm sorry, for my father buring you, I didn't really get to meet my parents.  
They both died soon after I was born"said Princess with a sad look upon her face. "But the past is the past, it my pleasure in meeting you, Ellie" she quickly said with a smile. Peppermint Bulter and the guards finally waking up standing as fast as they could to protect the princess determined to save her. Were surprised to find her talking to the werewolf so kindly it looked like they knew each other for all their life's. Peppermint butler running to the princess side asked her "ARE you okay princess? are you hurt?"  
the little butler went on, "I'm fine" she said claimy "Her name is Ellie, and "she is a good werewolf", unknowing the werewolf's true intendions. Her guards seeing this stood behind watching her, The princess sending her guard back to sleep, she said " she knew my father" she told Peppermint butler. Silence was in the butler's face. Ellie grabbed the little stiped man before speak and said "sorry for knocking you out like that little guy"  
The princess laughing at what the wolf had just said, "she is just like Marcy" she thought to herself. Peppermint Butler being held like a baby laughing with the werewolf. The Princess asked "You can change back to "normal" self?" Ellie looked the princess and said "If I could I would have changed myself by now", looking at the princess "but I can't remember how to do it, I can't remember..."

The princess quickly thinking she said "I know who can help you with that". Letting the butler go Ellie grabbed the princess and with happiness that she could feel it. Ellie said "Thank you, Princess." Bubblegum yawning said "I'll take you to her in the morning,  
I need to sleep." Ellie was making her way to her bed placing her slowy on it. While she was doing this, Marceline and Finn showed up. Marceline quicky pouching the Werewolf! Ellie dropped the princess on her bed fully waking her up at the sight of Marceline's giant monster form pouching Ellie. *Vamprie vs Werewolf a classic!* The werewolf not wasting anytime quickly turned around as if she didn't feel it! "Amazed, Princess Bubblegum! Finn as quick as his was ran without hit, he went between the monster battling on!  
Finn grabbed the princess just before Marceline and Ellie broke through the castle walls they fell hard on the candy floor.  
But still fighting, biting eachother, punching eachother The Vampire Queen yelled at the top of her lungs "if you hurt her, I'm going to kill you and torment you after you die!" Princess hearing this let out a slight blush and thought to herself "wow she still cares..."  
Finn worried about the princess in his arms puts her on floor "Are you okay, PB?" The Princess said "Yes, Finn. We need to stop those two!"

The young boy quickly said " Why Princess that thing was about to kill you we heard the roar across Ooo! Marceline needs to kill it!"  
Princess Bubblegum quickly said "No Finn that werewolf is not evil! She is GOOD! IF YOU DON'T WANT TO HELP ME STOP MARCELINE, THEN I JUST HAVE TO DO IT MYSELF! She quicky ran down the rubbles of the candy wall and went right to Marceline and slapped her right across her face,  
the vampire look at her "BONNIE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING! GET BACK TO SAFETY NOW! Bubblegum said "NO! YOU ARE HURTING HER! Marceline looking at the werewolf stopped as backed away changing to normal self. "What the glob, Princess! why did you slap me! I'm saving you from this mutt!" she yelled, Princess ignoring her quickly ran to the Werewolf laying on the floor and said "Are you alright Ellie?. Ellie standing said "I'm okay princess..."then she looked at the vampire "A vampire huh?

Marceline quickly said "transform back to your normal state let me see that mutty face!". "I can't" she mumbled princess PB sitting next to her "Marceline she wasn't trying to kill me, she was putting me to bed after our missunderstanding..." Marceline angrily saying "whatever, Bonnie." She walked to Finn. Now both looking at the Princess, said "what is going on Princess" The pink girl told them what had happen moments before they ran up the stairs. Both Marceline and Finn looked confused at the princess. "PB, this is a strange night" both said as they were leaving, Bubblegum said "Marceline, wait!"

Marceline turned around saying "what Princess?", "Can you show Ellie how to transform back to normal, please?" said the Princess, Marceline walking back to the Princess she said "I'm not your loyal subjuct Princess, but I want to see how this mutt, Ellie really looks like". She walked to Ellie and explained to her how to do it. A few minutes later they both walked towards PB, in front of the princess.

Ellie quickly transformed with smoked suddenly appearing as it was fading away it revealed a girl with long, brown beautiful hair reaching her lower back,  
her hair has the same texture as Finn it looked really smooth and silky, Marceline quickly noticed that the girl was NAKED! Grabbed the princess and Ellie and took them up the princess room, Princess said "what the hay, Marceline!" But looking down she saw what Marceline had seen and quickly ran to her drawers grabbing a bright pink nightgowns putting them on Ellie, Marceline quickly saying "wow, Um...  
you don't look at all like a mutt." Smiling she took a look at the princess she notice she wasn't wearing the shirt she gave her . This made her get mad, but saw the blush on her face, she knew she couldn't stay angry at her after all she helped her get hambo back a couple of days ago.

Bubblegum looked at Marceline and said "What a strange night..."

Well THANKS FOR READING!

YOU JUST READ A 1,000+ CHAPTER!

Tell me what you think? Should I post more?

Or drop it? 


End file.
